


Porcelain

by JoiningJoice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Consensual Sex, Ed still needs to figure out himself, Introspection, M/M, Roy is head over heels for Ed, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: « Perché mi tratti come se potessi rompermi da un momento all’altro? »Roy non l’ha mai vista in questo modo. Vorrebbe che lui potesse vederlo con i suoi occhi, comprendere per un solo istante quanto follemente lo adori; ma per farlo dovrebbe tornare al principio.La frustrazione dietro a quelle lacrime nasce da un suo errore; uno dei tanti, d’altronde, che tende a commettere quando si tratta di Edward.





	Porcelain

****

_« Perch_ _é mi fai questo?_ _»_

_Lacrime calde rompono gli argini degli occhi dorati di Edward, due fiumi in piena la cui fonte_ _è l_ _’accumulo di rabbia e frustrazione che prova nei suoi confronti. Nel vederle Roy si ferma, paralizzato da un tumulto di sentimenti contrastanti_ _– paura, timore e confusione, legati assieme da un sottile filo di rabbia che egli stesso non riesce a contenere. Le dita della sua mano destra terminano la loro corsa nei folti capelli biondi di Edward, che si volta di lato e stringe i denti, affondando il capo nel cuscino._

_« Perch_ _é mi tratti come se potessi rompermi da un momento all_ _’altro?_ _»_

_Roy non l_ _’ha mai vista in questo modo. Vorrebbe che lui potesse vederlo con i suoi occhi, comprendere per un solo istante quanto follemente lo adori; ma per farlo dovrebbe tornare al principio._

_La frustrazione dietro a quelle lacrime nasce da un suo errore; uno dei tanti, d_ _’altronde, che tende a commettere quando si tratta di Edward._

*

                Non ricorda come sia nato il suo interesse nei confronti del ragazzo, ma ricorda perfettamente la notte in cui ha scoperto di essere ricambiato – per quanto quel sentimento confuso, violento ed umiliante che provano l’uno nei confronti dell’altro possa essere considerato reciproco, uno “scambio equivalente” – definizione che lo fa sorridere, di tanto in tanto, in segreto.

                Il fattore scatenante è stata la luce della lampada proveniente dall’Archivio Privato del Quartier Generale, un fascio di luce anomala che si mostra a lui in tutta la sua gloria ad un orario in cui nessuno dei soldati semplici rimarrebbe mai a lavoro. Si affaccia sulla porta dell’Archivio già consapevole di chi vi troverà all’interno, quasi soddisfatto nello scoprire di avere ragione: Edward Elric siede al tavolo nel bel mezzo della stanza, una pila di libri alla sua sinistra ed una più bassa alla sua destra, la lampada ad olio intenta ad illuminare un tomo di cui sfoglia le pagine con cura e lentezza. Da le spalle alla porta, un gesto che agli occhi di Roy lo fa passare come innaturalmente vulnerabile.

                « Che ci fai ancora qui? »

                Edward non sussulta, né si volta di scatto; non dimostra remore nel voltarsi per osservare il proprio interlocutore, gli occhi privi della minima traccia di stanchezza e l’espressione annoiata e lievemente infastidita.

                « Ah, sei tu. », borbotta. « Cosa credi che stia facendo? Studio. »

                Detto ciò torna a dargli le spalle, ignorando la sua esistenza. Roy pondera di lasciarlo lì – non è stato lui a dare il proprio benestare nel fornirgli la massima libertà sui propri studi, dopotutto? – ma qualcosa nella noncuranza di Edward, per una volta, lo infastidisce. A rincarare la dose arriva un mormorio del ragazzo, qualche istante dopo.

                « Non hai di meglio da fare alle quattro del mattino? », lo sente dire. « Locali da visitare… donne con cui andare, che ne so. »

                Roy sorride. In un frangente simile può permettersi di abbassarsi al suo livello. « Acciaio. », mormora, facendosi avanti fino ad irrompere nello spazio vitale di Edward – uno spazio che ha scoperto essere molto ampio, se non per pochi eletti. « Ti ricordo che stai parlando con un tuo diretto superiore. »

                In tutta risposta Edward sbadiglia, senza neppure distogliere lo sguardo dal libro. « Per l’appunto, signore, », risponde. « Che un Colonnello dell’esercito, nonché Alchimista di Stato, non abbia niente di meglio da fare in un orario del genere che interrompere il lavoro di un suo sottoposto… mi sembra molto strano. E triste, se posso permettermi di dare la mia opinione personale sulla questione. »

                Al posto suo un altro lo afferrerebbe per il bavero della canotta, sollevandolo da terra con violenza per ricordare a quella lingua biforcuta dove si trovi e quale sia il suo ruolo; Roy si siede sul tavolo, alla sinistra di Edward, consapevole che quell’unico gesto vale ogni dimostrazione violenta di autorità possa decidere di estraniare. Così facendo lo costringe infatti ad accettare la sua presenza, a sollevare gli occhi dal libro per guardarlo in viso. Alla luce vivida della lampada ad olio – _alla luce delle fiamme_ – gli occhi di Edward, normalmente dorati, sembrano più quelli di un demone che quelli di un uomo. Roy osserva la sua espressione truce per qualche momento, rapito.

                « Tuo fratello dov’è? »

                « A casa a dormire. »

                « Alphonse non dorme. »

                « Volevo stare da solo. », ammette, un borbottio che sembra quasi trasformarsi in un ringhio sull’ultima sillaba. « Alphonse tende a chiacchierare se c’è troppo silenzio. Lo fa perché non sopporta la tensione. Un po’ come qualcun altro che conosco. »

                Roy dischiude le labbra; osserva i libri accuratamente accatastati di fronte ad Edward – quelli letti, quelli ancora da leggere: molti sono tomi universitari che lui stesso ha studiato, testi che dovrebbero risultare incomprensibili a qualunque sedicenne.

                « Come fa qualcuno di così piccolo e brillante a contenere tanta rabbia? », sospira; l’effetto è immediato: Edward si alza in piedi di scatto, rovesciando la sedia di lato per sporgersi in avanti ed afferrarlo per il bavero della giacca. La rabbia a cui si riferiva Roy è chiara e visibile nel suo sguardo, esposta in tutta la sua tremenda bellezza; Edward apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma la richiude immediatamente: deve aver visto qualcosa nell’espressione seria e composta di Roy che lo ha turbato profondamente, abbastanza da indurlo al silenzio.

                Le parole scivolano dalle labbra di Roy senza filtro, incapaci di rimanere al loro posto. « Mi odi così tanto? »

                Osserva il modo in cui Edward sgrana gli occhi, il modo in cui si trattiene dal dire di sì – perché si trattenga, però, Roy non lo comprende. « Io non… », sospira, allentando la presa. Il suo sguardo dardeggia sui suoi lineamenti, si posa sulle labbra ancora dischiuse. « Io… »

                C’è un momento di stasi, un istante di freddo e gelo e timore; poi Roy si fa avanti, una mano che affonda nei capelli di Edward e li afferra, portandolo verso le sue labbra. Ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo gli urla di non farlo, di lasciarlo andare e dimenticare che quanto stia accadendo sia mai successo – ma Edward non sta opponendo resistenza, Edward sta abbassando le palpebre e premendo verso di lui anziché nella direzione inversa, ed Edward sta aprendo le labbra per permettergli di entrare in lui ansimando, le dita che graffiano e tirano e afferrano tutto ciò che può raggiungere di Roy. Si insinuano sotto la sua giacca mentre Roy salta giù dal tavolo, mentre lo afferra per i fianchi e lo solleva – e si aspetta che protesti, che gli urli di metterlo giù, ma a quella dimostrazione di forza Edward si limita a tirare indietro la testa quanto basta per esporre il collo e guidarlo, le dita gelide dell’Automail che premono contro la sua nuca, verso sé. È su tutta la sua pelle che Roy abbandona baci caldi sentendosi folle, tanto folle da avvertire lo scorrere del sangue poco più in profondità del punto che le sue labbra riescono a raggiungere.

                La superficie della libreria contro cui Roy lo preme è instabile e grezza, ma se la cosa lo infastidisce in qualche modo Edward non lo da a vedere: geme, un braccio stretto sulle spalle di Roy e uno che scivola tra il poco spazio disponibile tra i loro corpi e oltre il limite invalicabile dei suoi pantaloni, abbassandolo sulle cosce pallide.

                Roy non si è mai sentito meno in controllo di sé: morde i guanti e li rimuove, gettandoli sul tavolo più vicino e scoprendo, con un gemito, che ovunque tocchi Edward è caldo e febbricitante quanto lui. Se lo stringe addosso mentre provano, fallendo, a baciarsi nuovamente in quell’esplosione di movimenti frantici e sconnessi. Ogni volta Edward gli sfugge come acqua tra le mani, costringendolo a risistemarsi per tentare un nuovo approccio. Roy stringe i denti nell’afferrare i suoi capelli, nello stringere per tenerlo fermo dove lo vuole; osserva con la gola chiusa l’espressione quasi offesa di Edward.

                « Sta fermo. », sospira. « Fermo… »

                Contrariamente alle sue aspettative Edward obbedisce: rimane fermo mentre Roy lo bacia, esplorandolo e dettando il ritmo dei loro movimenti – lo segue quando Roy si fa indietro, lo accoglie quando Roy torna all’attacco. I pantaloni pendono dalla gamba sinistra, nascondendo in parte la protesi meccanica e crollando a terra del tutto quando Edward stringe le cosce contro i suoi fianchi, incrociando i polpacci dietro la sua schiena.

                Per una volta Roy non si pone domande – o meglio, non cerca le risposte ai quesiti che fanno capolino nei suoi pensieri frenetici: non sa cosa stia accadendo, non sa perché lo stia facendo né dove o come Edward possa aver imparato tutto ciò; quel che importa è che sta accadendo, e non esiste niente al mondo in grado di farlo ragionare abbastanza da ritrarsi e decidere di fare la cosa giusta. Non distoglie lo sguardo dagli occhi di Ed – così alieni nel loro colore, umidi di lacrime e perennemente colmi di rabbia – mentre sbottona i pantaloni e li abbassa, vergognandosi per la semplicità con cui si è eccitato, e si avvicina a lui. Lo guarda dal basso, tenendolo sollevato sopra di sé con l’ausilio della libreria alle sue spalle, e per un momento pensa a come sarebbe affondare il viso nei capelli dorati, nella treccia sfatta – sente il suo odore e vorrebbe annegarvi dentro; ma poi Edward si fa avanti per baciarlo di nuovo in quella maniera volgare e squallida, a bocca aperta e senza lasciargli un attimo di respiro, e Roy affonda dentro di lui senza più pensare a nulla. Chiude gli occhi quando i gemiti di Edward si fanno più incoerenti e strozzati, si fa sordo quando Edward inizia ad incitarlo per spingere più a fondo e più forte, e il pensiero di affondare il viso nei suoi capelli si perde nel rapporto consumato male e in fretta, più rapido a spegnersi della fiamma della lampada ad olio abbandonata sul tavolo.

*

                Edward scompare dal Quartier Generale dopo quella notte. È il tenente Havoc ad informarlo circa la sua posizione: « Edward? È stato qui l’altro giorno, mentre lei non c’era, Colonnello. Lui ed Alphonse hanno portato via dei libri e hanno detto di riferirle che avrebbero terminato gli studi fuori sede, per poi ripartire. Che tipi strani, uh? »

                Roy non pensa neppure per un momento di andarlo a cercare per chiarire l’accaduto. Ha ancora ben impressa in mente l’espressione del ragazzo nel rivestirsi – quell’intaccabile tempesta di odio, sfiducia e disgusto che gli ha impedito di parlare anche in quel momento, che lo ha ancorato a quella stanza mentre Edward già la lasciava, senza neppure salutarlo.

*

                Non lo rivede che mesi dopo, ad Ishbar, per un fortuito caso. Edward non è cambiato, e non è cambiato l’atteggiamento con cui si pone nei suoi confronti: abrasivo, infastidito, malizioso. Traballa tra il provocatorio e l’antagonistico e Roy, pur mantenendo una facciata di continua e totale indifferenza nei confronti delle sue risposte pungenti, non fa che crogiolarsi nel dubbio su cosa esattamente sia giusto fare o come sia giusto porsi nei suoi confronti. Se da un lato è felice che il suo modo di fare non sia cambiato dopo quello che è arrivato a definire un incidente, dall’altro l’assenza di una conclusione definibile in tale modo non fa che spingerlo sempre di più verso di lui alla ricerca di risposte che, lo sa benissimo, Edward non può dargli.

                È una sorpresa anche per lui quando sente qualcuno bussare la porta del suo alloggio nel cuore della notte, quando apre e trova Edward – lo sguardo basso, i capelli sciolti, le braccia strette attorno al corpo per fingere una protezione inesistente dal mondo esterno. « Acciaio. », lo saluta, trattenendosi da ogni dimostranza di affetto che possa venirgli istintiva. « Posso fare qualcosa per te? »

                Ed lo fissa in volto senza sciogliere le braccia, senza lasciarlo entrare nel suo spazio vitale. « Potresti smetterla di fingere? Almeno per un momento. »

                È il turno di Roy di mettersi sulla difensiva. Fa un passo indietro – non solo per invitarlo ad entrare, ma anche per ripararsi dalla sua ostilità. Edward entra nella stanza con passo furtivo, chiude la porta alle proprie spalle con la cautela certosina di chi non vuol essere scoperto; ma poi rimane appoggiato contro di essa, dandogli le spalle.

                « Acciaio. Edward. », lo chiama Roy. « Cosa c’è che non va? »

                Una parte di Roy sa quanto stupido e controproducente sia tentare quell’approccio, ma sfortunatamente per lui non è la parte a cui riesce a dare retta ogni volta che ha a che fare con Edward – e perché una persona tanto piccola e fragile, all’apparenza, riesca a depredarlo di ogni sicurezza rimane un mistero. Gli si avvicina per posare una mano sulla sua spalla, ed è solo quando finalmente lo tocca che Edward si volta. La domanda rimasta senza risposta la sera del loro ultimo incontro torna a sbocciare sulle labbra di Roy, ma questa volta Edward non gli da neppure l’occasione di portare a termine la domanda: si solleva sulle punte dei piedi e lo bacia ad occhi chiusi, con così tanta foga da far battere i propri denti contro quelli di Roy e far sussultare entrambi dal dolore. Le sue mani esplorano il corpo di Roy con la curiosità e la smania degli adolescenti, i suoi piedi nudi camminano in avanti senza dargli la possibilità di stare al passo – lo portano a crollare, una volta arrivato al ciglio del letto, contro il materasso. Edward lo segue senza battere ciglio, fino a sedersi sul suo bacino.

                Ha la fronte corrucciata, il muso indurito dal broncio. Ansimando per lo sforzo fatto, Roy solleva una mano guantata verso il suo viso e lo carezza – ma Edward gli afferra il polso prima che possa farlo, impedendoglielo. La sua presa è ferrea, un rifiuto crudele che Roy non comprende.

                « Che cosa vuoi da me? », gli domanda, confuso. Edward si china in avanti fino a sfiorare il suo volto col proprio, i lunghi capelli biondi che ricadono sul viso di Roy – e all’improvviso il mondo esterno non esiste più: tutto è dorato, e tutto è Edward. Chiude gli occhi, sottraendosi a quella visione per informare anche gli altri sensi del suo ritorno: l’odore di Edward, dei suoi capelli, lo assale.

                « Rispondimi. », sospira. Il viso di Edward sfiora il suo, ma non osa andare oltre – così come il suo corpo, fermo. Roy pensa sia divertente che il ragazzo creda ancora di poter prendere una decisione, di potersi ritrarre con l’egoismo tipico della sua età, senza neppure pensare a come lui si sentirebbe se facesse una cosa simile. Apre gli occhi, tutto è dorato. « Edward Elric. Che cosa vuoi da me? »

                « Ti odio. »

                È poco più di un sospiro, pronunciato con voce rotta dalla disperazione; è una lama sottile che lo colpisce tra una costola e l’altra, che Edward gira ed incastra per sempre in lui. Fuori di sé, sente il proprio corpo muoversi da solo, sollevarsi e schiacciare il ragazzo contro il materasso, abbassarsi per baciare e mordere e marchiare il collo di Edward mentre lui lo implora di smettere, mentre ripete quella condanna a morte. « Va via. », lo sente sussurrare; lo guarda, lo scopre ad occhi chiusi. « Vattene… »

                Roy crede che lo farà. Crede che Edward abbia già sopportato abbastanza, che il suo egoismo sia più che giustificato, che sarà in grado di accettare un’esistenza in cui ogni scheletro di rapporto tra loro non è contemplato. Ma prima di credere in tutto ciò, prima di mettere Edward al di sopra delle proprie necessità, ha bisogno di compiere un ultimo gesto: con lentezza estrema affonda il viso nei capelli dorati di Edward e sta ad ascoltare, a fremere, ad affondare nel conforto di quella morbidezza e di quel profumo – impossibile definirlo un odore – tanto fresco e dolce. Le sue dita pettinano i capelli, si sollevano dalle onde soffici e vi ricadono dentro e per un momento, uno solo, Roy è felice.

                Poi apre gli occhi e vede le lacrime.

« Perché mi fai questo? »

Bagnano le guance di Edward senza che il ragazzo abbia emesso il minimo singulto. Roy si ferma, si solleva appena: paura, timore e confusione – e rabbia, verso se stesso – lo assalgono. Cosa sta facendo?

« Perché mi tratti come se potessi rompermi da un momento all’altro? »

Roy non lo ha mai visto in quel modo. Oh, è debole quando si parla di Edward, innegabilmente – ed è lieto che pochi lo conoscano quanto basta per comprendere la reale portata della sua debolezza – ma la ragione dietro a quel sentimento è la forza che Edward emana da ogni suo gesto. Se al mondo esiste qualcuno che ammiri e che reputi senza difetti, quel qualcuno è Edward. La rabbia, il sarcasmo e l’ambizione non sono difetti, ma fasi di passaggio – possono solo scomparire o mutare in qualcosa di meraviglioso.

Non c’è niente che Roy non ami di lui.

« Perché sei così gentile con me? »

Da pallido, il viso di Edward sta riprendendo colore. Sta alzando la voce, si sta alzando contro di lui in una piccola, personale rivolta.

« Perché non ti arrabbi mai? »

« Perché sei solo un bambino. »

La risposta giunge inaspettata, per lui quanto per Edward – che sgrana gli occhi, abbassando le spalle. La sua espressione parla per lui, dice “ _Non ti capisco_ ”. « Non è vero. », sibila. È furioso. « L’ultima volta non mi hai trattato come se fossi solo un bambino. »

« E ho commesso un errore. »

                « Anche io, venendo qui stasera… »

                « Lasciami parlare. », lo interrompe, posando le mani sulle sue spalle. Edward inala dal naso, le labbra strette e pallide e tremanti. « Ho commesso un errore. Non avrei dovuto trattarti in quella maniera. Non avrei dovuto lasciare che te ne andassi subito dopo, senza neppure una spiegazione. Senza nemmeno tentare di rincorrerti. »

                « Non avevi bisogno di rincorrermi. Non sono un cane. », borbotta; di nuovo, Roy gli fa segno di tacere.

                « Credevo di avere ben chiare le mie priorità. Le ho ben chiare tuttora. », prosegue. Si toglie piano i guanti, Edward che osserva con sospetto ogni suo movimento – ma quando posa le mani sul suo volto non incontra alcuna resistenza: lo avverte solo tremare sotto il suo tocco. « Ma tu sei un problema a cui non riesco a venire a capo, Edward. Che senso avrebbe arrendermi alle tue provocazioni e allontanarti? »

                Le labbra di Edward sono nuovamente strette in un broncio tremulo. « Non sono provocazioni. Io ti odio. », mormora, muovendo appena la testa. Roy emette un verso divertito che lo scuote interamente; chiude gli occhi, chinandosi verso Edward.

                « Che buffo. », sospira. Sente il calore delle labbra di Edward contro le sue. « Mi odio anch’io. »

*


End file.
